Friend or Foe
by TomaHawk9595
Summary: Dr. Eggman will do anything to win. After making a plan that will conquer Sonic and his friends if it succeeds, Eggman jeopardizes everything by letting things get out of hand. Will it result in the fate of Sonic the Hedgehog?
1. Metal's Retalliation

**Hello public! This is my second official story I've made on this website. Unfortunately for me, I am stuck whether I should continue this story, or I should tr something else. I haven't exactly been successful with the stories I have published, but then again, this is only my second story. So, I'm going to let you guys decide what I should do, because you** **a** **re the readers. So without any more delays, This is "Friend or Foe."**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Tomahawk9595 does not own Sonic, nor any affiliated characters. Nor does he own SEGA or Sonic Team.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Metals' Retaliation_

It was dark. Dark weather, dark times, and dark in general. Clouds loomed over the windows of Eggmans' new hideout, built into the side of the tallest mountain on the lone island in Mobius. In the black tinted window was infamous dictator, Dr. Eggman. He watched over the raging river below, as the water passed through the canyon-like trench created by all the mountains.

Eggman figured it would take at least a couple months for Sonic to find his base again, but since he was in the middle of nowhere, it should take at least a year. Just then, he remembered his plan. Yes, his plan that would jeopardize his base, his power, and maybe even his life. Although, the prize if he succeeded would be grand, it would be a risky move to make. He knew he made a deal with the devil, and he knew the devil has been trying to collect his reward ever since that blue hedgehog destroyed his first motobug. Now, he had to prevent it.

He walked himself over to a tall, leather chair, and he turned on the super computer in front of him. The computer booted up immediately. He clicked on the document in the upper left corner labeled "STHD.3," and more files popped up in the document. He clicked on an untitled file, and he found the footage of Sonic battling the robot that he made as bait, bait for Eggman to make something spectacular. It was too easy. He copied all of Sonic's strategies and movements, not taking a second off to wait. A minute later, the transaction was completed.

"This is the last straw hedgehog. It's time to end this."

A small disc popped out of the computer box next to the monitor. He took the disc and slid it into the capsule located on the other side of the room, resulting in the machine next to it to power up. Sparks flew all throughout the room. The data on the disc downloaded quickly in the machine. In seconds, the data downloaded, letting Eggman turn on a light revealing one familiar figure.

"Metal Sonic, I have revived you."

* * *

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"I was just wondering, but is"t it peculiar that there has been a lot of inactivity from Eggman lately?"

"I would enjoy the break Tails, not worry about it."

Sonic and Tails were sitting in a broken down shack, East of Emerald Island. After defending the nearby city from Eggmans' robots, the waves of them expanded to the outskirts of the city, exposing their house, and leaving it vulnerable. It concluded in Sonic and Tails's victory, but their home was sacrificed.

"Whatever. Said Tails"

"If you're begging to know, he's probably depressed and discouraged, whining about how he "can't beat us" all day." Said Sonic.

Tails snickered.

"Hey Sonic, do you remember the last time you said that? Tails said. "You gave him time to make a plan. A good one too."

"We beat him, didn't we?" Sonic asked.

"You're so naive Sonic." Said Tails jokingly.

"Say, if you want adventure, then how about we go down to Angel Island and go see Knuckles?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure. Said Tails. "Why not? I'd like to do that rather than sit in this old shack all day.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Said Sonic.

Just like that, Sonic was out the door, running at full speed towards the coast.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails called.

Sonic ran at the speed of sound through the woods, through the plains, and through all of the biomes on the island. Tails trailed behind him with his twin tails spinning at lightning speed as he soared through the air. They turned into two streaks as the ran/flew. Then they stopped at a big hanger, and laying inside of it was the famous Tornado.

"Well, are you ready to fire up this old plane?" Asked Sonic.

"Of course." Said Tails.

Tails walked over to the Tornado, and he climbed in the cockpit.

"How do you expect to do to start up this thing?" Asked Sonic.

"I have my ways." Said Tails.

Tails reached up next to the propeller. This lifted that hatch that help all the wires and gears. He reached down into it and tinkered with it.

"How long do you expect to be up there?" Asked Sonic impatiently.

The Tornado roared to life with a bang. The propellers began to spin fast, making it another life for the Tornado.

"Does that answer your question?" Tails asked smugly.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Well what are you waiting for? Tails asked. Let's go!

With that, Tails climbed into the cockpit, and Sonic jumped onto the top wing. Tails steered the plane onto the grassy runway, turned to face the it, and accelerated down the runway. Soon they were ten feet off the ground, in the air, just like old times.

"I'm having deja vu." Said Sonic.

"Same here." Said Tails.

"Just like old times, am I right?" Asked Sonic

"You're telling me." Said Tails.

"Speaking of old times, when we were attacking Eggmans' wing fortress, you got shot down, but where did you land? Asked Sonic. We were right over the ocean. We were miles from the nearest island."

"Well, you never underestimate the Tornado, Sonic." Said Tails.

"That's where you are right." Said Sonic.

Just then Tails saw Angel Island in the distance.

"There it is, Angel Island." Tails said.

"Awesome, I don't remember the last time I was in Angel Island." Sonic said.

The Tornado was picking up speed now. Sonic had the wind in his spikes, and he saw the shimmering water below. Then he saw a mysterious blue figure. It was flying low, and it was being accelerated by a rocket. Then it looked up. That was the moment Sonic knew who they were encountering.

"It's Metal." Sonic whispered.

"What!?" Tails asked nervously.

Metal Sonic flew up like a rocket... right towards the Tornado's right wing.

"Get down!" Sonic yelled.

Metal Sonic hit the wing at full speed. The sound of the metal grinding was overwhelming, but it was nothing compared to the force of Metal Sonic hitting the Tornado. Sonic held on to the other side of the wing for dear life. The plane spiraled at full speed towards Angel Island. Sonic realized what he had to do.

"Tails!" Give me your hand!" Sonic screamed.

"Why!?" Tails screamed back.

"Just trust me!" Yelled Sonic.

Tails hesitated. Then he took Sonic's hand.

"Let's fly out of here." Sonic said calmly.

In a split second, Metal Sonic shot at Tails with the laser gun attached to his hand. Tails dodged, but he couldn't hold on to Sonic's hand. The momentum of the wind pulled Tails back, separating him from Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed.

Tails watched the Tornado lose altitude. It went lower and lower with every second, until it crashed into the beach of Angel Island.

"No!" Tail said

Tails flew down to the beach where the broken parts of the Tornado were sitting. In the middle of the wreckage, there was Sonic, laying on his side, unconscious. Tails flew over to him, picked him up, and put him on the empty part of the shore. He kneeled down over the bleeding body of Sonic. Then he saw Metal Sonic, face to face.

"What do you want Metal? Haven't you already done too much?" Asked Tails as he stood up and walked towards Metal.

Metal stood over near the wreckage menacingly. It reminded Tails of the first time he saw Metal. Then he saw Metal point his arm at Tails. Metal was aiming for him.

"What do you want with me? Tails asked "I thought you were made to kill Sonic, not me."

Metal kept his eyes trained on Tails. It was a stare down.

Sonic, despite of all his injuries, kept his friends safe from danger. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw the scene that was occurring before him. "Metal was about to shoot Tails!" Just then Metal charged his laser, and he shot it. He shot it right at Tails. Everything happened in slow motion. At the corner of Tails' eye, he caught Sonic jump up onto his feet, and without hesitation, run over and take the laser to the chest for Tails. The famous, blue hero landed with a thud it the middle of the beach on Angel Island, blood oozing from his chest.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled in shock.

He went to run over to Sonic's body, but he forgot about Metal. Metal kicked Tails in the head as hard as he could, resulting in Tails to go unconscious. Tails was blacking out now, but what he saw was a terrible sight. Metal Sonic took his laser, and shot it right through Sonic's head. Tails knew it. Sonic was dead. Then the last thing he remembers was the intimidating stare of Metal Sonic. Then Tails blacked out.

* * *

 ***THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE SERIES, THIS IS JUST A CLIFFHANGER***

 **Narrator: Well, that was pretty good. what do you think Tom?**

 **Tom the Hawk: Eh, I don't like cliffhangers.**

 **Narrator: What do you mean you don't like cliffhangers? It leaves more "suspense" for the next chapter.**

 **Tom the Hawk: It also gives readers a reason to keep reading.**

 **Narrator: Remember Tom, it's their choice if they what to read it or not. If they continue, then good. If they don't, then so be it.**

 **Tom the Hawk: Speaking of that... Readers of all ages! Don't forget to read more! Follow the story! Favorite the story! And please send your opinion in the form of a review. Thank you, and good night!**

 **Narrator: That's my line.**


	2. The Fuse is Lit

**Hello public! I thank all of those who gave a positive review for this fan fiction. I even thank those who just read it! You guys gave me confidence for another chapter in this series. But of course, if the reviews say i should, then I will discontinue. Again, you guys are the readers, you call the shots. So let's carry on while we left off, shall we? So without further a due, enjoy the second chapter of "Friend or Foe.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **TomaHawk9595 does not own Sonic, nor any affiliated characters. Nor does he own SEGA or Sonic Team.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The fuse is lit_

"Tails! Tails! Come on buddy, wake up!"

"So-nic?"

Tails found himself staring into Knuckles the Echidna's blue eyes.

"Knuc-kles...whe-re..are w-e?

"We're in Angel Island, but what happened? What is the Tornado doing here?

That's when everything came back to Tails. He remembered the horrifying death of his best friend. The friend who saved Tails from countless attacks from Eggman. He needed to find out what was going on.

"Knuckles, how did you find me?" Asked Tails.

Tails was sitting up now, gaining his consciousness.

"Look Tails, that's not important at the moment. All I need to know, is what the hell happened here!? Demanded Knuckles.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Said Tails painfully.

Tails explained everything. He explained how they took the Tornado to go to Angel Island, he explained how they were hit by Metal, he explained how Sonic was in the middle of the crash, and he explained how Metal Sonic killed the famous blue hedgehog. With every word, Tails felt the pain of losing a best friend. He trembled throughout the whole thing. At last, he collapsed, right there on the surf of Angel Island. " _I, Dr. Robotnik, scientist extraordinaire, have finally completed my greatest invention ever. I call it the Hyper Metal Sonic._ This robot has taken so much away from everyone. Now, Tails was a victim. He had a feeling in his gut: It was time to end this.

* * *

Metal Sonic was flying at the speed of light over the ocean. He was carrying Sonic the Hedgehog's corpse in his hands. Metal was awaiting one destination, and it was Eggmans' base. He knew that Eggman had a plan, and it had to do with Sonic, dead or alive. Then he saw it, out in the distance, was Mt. Lukarest, the tallest mountain on the island supposedly named "Inaukua Island." Metal rocketed through the trench, and hovered onto a runway built into the mountain.

As stepped through the machine that analyzed his identity, the speaker blared: "Hyper Metal Sonic, please report to Eggmans' experiment room with the Hedgehog. Thank you."

Metal thought, " _I wonder what he's up to."_

When Metal Sonic got to the experiment room, he put Sonic down onto a large table in the middle of the room. All of a sudden, Eggman burst into the room, and he said, "Good afternoon, Metal Sonic."

Metal responded with a simple nod, and Eggman got his surgical tools out.

"Metal, you can watch if you want to, but can you give me some space?" Eggman requested.

Metal hovered over to a the corner of the room, and he landed.

"Okay, now we can get started"

Eggman pulled on big, rubber gloves, and he started working.

"Metal Sonic, if you're wondering, his chest and his head was shot, so I have to replace them." Said Eggman.

Metal was confused.

"It's simple. all we have to do is give certain parts of his brain mechanized parts, and we will also mechanize parts of his chest. Explained Eggman. We will leave parts of his brain in his head so he still has his senses, and we will transfer the data from this disc into the mechanized parts of his brain. Therefore, we can make him think we are his allies, but before we do that, we need to find the serum that has the power to revive him. Metal Sonic, you will find it inside a special safe in the medical wing. The combination is 9582. Retrieve it for me, will you?"

Without an answer, Metal walked out the door into the hallway. Thoughts raced through Metals' mind. _"Why don't we kill the hedgehog once and for all? Why are we leaving organic parts of his brain in his head?"_ He thought out all the flaws Eggman had on the project, but it wouldn't help. It's only his opinion anyway.

Metal walked into the medical wing, skimmed his surroundings, and a large steel safe. He punched in the code, and he found a carefully made vile containing a maroon liquid inside on it. He took the serum, and shut the safe. As he walked out of the room, he thought to himself, _"This could go all wrong."_ When he got got back to the experiment room, he gave the liquid to Eggman, and he walked back out of the room. He had no time to watch a 3 hour operation. It was time to take an advantage on his enemies.

* * *

Metal Sonic flew high above the clouds, out of vision from anyone on the ground. He needed to stay out of vision so he could achieve the element of surprise. He needed to find out what the young fox was doing, and if necessary, he would attack. " _Without the hedgehog, the fox is vulnerable."_ Soon he saw the large peaks of Angel Island.

On the shore, the wreckage of the red plane was still there, but there was no sign of life. None the less, Metal analyzed the lone beach, and he found what he was looking for. Footprints.

Metal Sonic landed right next to the footprints. They went from going from a rock in the middle on the beach to deep in the woods. " _Too easy."_ He lifted off, and flew right into the woods, keeping an eye on the trail of footprints supposedly the fox left.

As he flew through the trees, something bothered him. _"Why would he make his footprints visible? Would it be obvious I would attack again? That fox got lucky I spared him last time."_ Then he saw it. A large black crevice in the side of the tallest mountain in Angel Island. He landed on the hard dirt ground beneath him. Just then he heard a loud sneeze coming from inside the crevice. _"There they are."_ All of a sudden, he heard a "Crack!" He turned to see a large fist crash into his head.

Metal flew back about ten yards, and he landed on his feet. What he saw was a familiar sight. A red echidna. _"Knuckles the Echidna. After all this time."_

"So you finally decided to show up." Knuckles said irritated.

Metal charged his rocket booster and stared at Knuckles. Although Knuckles was intimidating, Metal knew him, himself couldn't feel fear. This battle would test his skill. He had taken the hedgehog's life without a fight, and now he was facing an enemy who could fairly match Sonic in a one on one fight. In a split second, Metal took off.

* * *

Knuckles was carrying Tails down a trail that only he knew. Knuckles was devastated about the death of his friend, but he couldn't let that bother him now. By now, they were halfway to a place where they could rest and stay out of combat from Metal Sonic. _"If it was Metal Sonic attacking, then Tails was lucky to be alive."_ Knuckles knew that Metal Sonic was a ruthless robot. He doesn't feel remorse, and without hesitation, he would turn on the one who created him. Just then, he heard a faint jet turbine. Knuckles started to run. It could be anything, but there's a chance it could have been Metal, coming back for more.

Knuckles ran for about five more minutes until he came to a stop in front of a large cave. This ave was where he spent most of his time. It was his only shelter. When Eggman first attacked, he needed a place to take cover, so that's when the cave came in.

Knuckles ran into the cave with Tails in his arms. He had to find a place to put Tails down. There it was, an indent in the wall. It was a perfect hiding place. Knuckles put him down, propping him up against the wall. Knuckles ran out of the cave. He had to get out of sight. Of course, he did the thing he did best. He dug a straight hole in the ground.

A couple seconds later, he heard slow, heavy footsteps. Someone was there. Luckily, the footsteps passed. _"I have to see what's going on up there."_ Knuckles poked his head enough to see Metal Sonic examining the cave. Then, out of the blue, Tails sneezed! _"Come on Tails! Do you want Metal Sonic to find you?"_ Knuckles leaped out of the hole, landing on a stick when he took a step towards Metal. Metal turned around. Without thinking, Knuckles leaped toward Metal with all his might, and punch him right in his robot-face.

Metal Sonic was forced backwards, and he landed right on his feet like he was even attacked. Metal stared at him. Once again, he was facing off against the infamous Metal Sonic.

"So you finally decided to show up." Knuckles said irritated.

On the inside, Knuckles had mixed emotions. He knew Metal was dangerous, and he was an updated version, but he wanted so badly to avenge Sonic.

 _"This ends now."_

Just then, Metal took off. It happened fast. Knuckles dodged to the right, but Metal caught his movement. Metal stuck his hand out and scratched Knuckles on the arm.

Knuckles yelped in pain. Blood trickled from Knuckles's arm. That's when Knuckles decided that enough was enough. He charged at Metal using all of his anger and pain. He managed to graze Metal, but after he missed Metal, Metal took Knuckles's arm and he threw Knuckles into a tree. Knuckles hit the tree hard. He fell down onto the ground, pain shooting from his head. He knelt down on the ground, and that was his big mistake.

Metal Sonic charged at Knuckles and made an uppercut at his jaw. I connected, and Knuckles went shooting into the air. Metal flew up to Knuckles and kicked him into the tree once again. He wasn't done there. He took Knuckles's legs, threw Knuckles into the air, and started hitting him with lightning speed attacks. He finished with a kick straight down, and it rocketed Knuckles to the ground. He landed with a loud thud.

 _"Typical."_


	3. The Reveal

**Author's note- Hello again ! I am back with more Friend or For at last! I'm so sorry I made all of you wait almost a full year for this chapter. I will try to be more frequent with my work from now on out. But over the last year or so, a lot of things happened. I broke an arm, graduated from High School, and I just had time to think. I know that sounds a little anticlimactic, but it was** **just...important for me along the way. Ok, I will stop wasting your time, and show you the 3rd chapter of Friend or Foe.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **TomaHawk9595 does not own Sonic, nor any affiliated characters. Nor does he own SEGA or Sonic Team.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Reveal

Knuckles awoke startled in darkness. He winced at the pounding pain he had over his body. It looked like he was in a small room with no lights on. He tried to get up, but he was strapped down by strong metal restraints on his wrists and ankles. He seemed to be on a flat table, but it was hard to tell.

"Who's there?" A small voice asked quietly.

"Tails..Tails is that you?" Knuckles asked, shocked that yousomeone was right next to him.

"Knuckles...I thought you were dead!" Said Tails in shock.

"Same here." Knuckles said.

"Where the heck are we?" Tails asked.

"I'm assuming we're in Eggman's base, mainly because we are strapped to metal tables." Knuckles said.

"That makes sense." Tails said agreeably.

Just then, the lights flashed on, blinding Knuckle's eyesight. As his sight came into view, he could see Dr. Eggman, walking into the newly lit room. The swinging doors closed shut, and the sound of the large locks on the other side symbolized no escape. Throughout examination, Knuckles saw that he was laying down on a cold metal table while being held down by strong steel restraints. As he looked to the right, he could see Tails in the same predicament a Knuckles was.

"So this is how it is?" Eggman taunted. "The guardian of the Master Emerald, and the famous two tailed fox in my grip. What should I do first?

Knuckles tensed.

Eggman walked over to a large control table with many buttons and switches. Without hesitation, Eggman pulled out a silver key. As he inspected the control table, he found the correct control. It was a red circle with a keyhole in the middle. He slid the silver key in, turned it, activating a automatic machine gun to fly out of a hatch in the ceiling.

"I have a feeling this isn't gonna be easy this time." Knuckles thought.

"In order to fully complete my experiment, I am going to have to take away your element free will." Eggman said as a devilish grin appeared on his face.

Sweat trickled down Knuckles's head. "Great."

"Knuckles. Tails. Any last words?" All of a sudden, a grey medical robot shot out from behind the swinging doors. The robot approached Eggman, and Eggman turned to face it.

"Doctor, we are ready to commence with our experiment." The robot said expressionless.

Eggman hesitated.

"Okay, I'll be there briefly." Eggman said.

With that, the grey robot returned back the the swinging doors, and walked out.

"Well, it seems that you will be living your normal lives for a a couple more moments, so enjoy it if you can, because those moments will be your last!" Eggman said.

Eggman rushed out of the swinging doors in a speed walk, leaving there just Tails and Knuckles in the room. Knuckles could tell that Eggman was nervous, due to the fact that he was being so hesitant. He couldn't worry about that though, he had a base to break out of.

"So, any strategies? Knuckles asked.

"Not yet, but we have a couple moments, so hopefully we can figure out something." Tails said.

"It's not helping due to the fact that we are be held down by these damn restraints." Knuckles said as he struggled with them. After a couple of seconds, Knuckles hopelessly gave up.

"Wait, Knuckles! Do that again!" Tails said.

"What? This?" Knuckles asked confused. As he did what he did before, he noticed that the restraint holding down his right hand was loose. Knuckles's eyes widened in surprise, and it soon became a smug smirk. "I knew Egghead had at least one problem that would set us free."

Knuckles kept shaking his right hand in a wild manor, and soon, the nail holding the restraint down was out and it fell to the ground, letting the restraint loose, resulting in Knuckles's right hand to be free at last. "1 down, 3 to go." Knuckles took his right hand, and he smashed the left restraint with his fist. The restraint broke into two separate pieces and they both fell to the ground. He did the same thing to the last two steel restraints, leaving the remains of them on the ground. Finally, Knuckles was free.

"Okay Tails, your turn." Knuckles said confidently.

As Knuckles was just about to smash Tails's last restraint, he heard loud footsteps coming from behind the swinging doors. In panic, Knuckles quickly punched Tails's restraint and they immediately started looking for a place to hide in case the person (or robot) was coming into the room Knuckles and Tails were in.

"Quickly! Get behind the table!" Tails said as he pointed to the large metal table that held the two captive.

Knuckles and Tails dived behind both of the tables, and like it was on cue, the grey robot from before burst into the room. The two held their breath, not even making any movements. Suddenly, the robot shot out of the room at full speed. They were in for it now. Knuckles and Tails acted quickly.

"Knuckles, get into that vent!" Said Tails, motioning to a small vent, which was blocked off by bars.

Knuckles immediately saw the vent, running at full speed and diving into the bars. With a loud crash, the bars were broken, letting Knuckles and Tails into the vent. Soon, they were far out of the room, crawling through the small vent.

"What's the plan?" Knuckles whispered.

"I'd say that we keep going until we find a way out." Tails whispered back.

Suddenly, Knuckles went forward and he touched noting but air. Knuckles, obviously shocked, fell down a long shaft. Then, with no warning, Knuckles hit the ground.

"Owww..." Knuckles said irritated.

"Knuckles?" Yelled Tails faintly. That was followed by a loud scream.

Soon, Tails landed right next to Knuckles with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Iv'e been better." Tails said.

Knuckles soon got up, and he saw that he was in a large room, surrounded by old computers. Unlike any other rooms in Eggman's base, this one looked completely abandon, and the only light source was a small glass window on the other side of the room. As Knuckles approached it, he saw that the room on the other side seemed to be what was an experiment room. As Knuckles examined more of the experiment room, he saw many pieces of equipment, that was currently functional, but why would it be functional now? As Knuckles looked closer at the room, he saw a familiar blue hedgehog on the experiment table. Before long, Knuckles knew who he was looking at. "Sonic!"

Knuckles gasped at the unbelievable sight, and before long, Tails was standing next Knuckles.

"What's going on?" Tails asked confused.

Then he saw it. He saw his lifelong friend who he saw die right on front of him, and now he was lying on his back on a large silver table. Awestruck, Tails froze.

"Tails?" Knuckles asked as he waved his hand in Tails's face.

Dazed, Tails blinked and returned to reality.

"He's alive." Tails said.

"Yeah he's alive, but we've got to find our way out of here!" Knuckles said.

"Without Sonic? Tail asked "For all we know, Eggman could be making him into a deathly robot and we're just going to leave him here? What are you thinking?"

"How do you propose we should get him out of here than?" Knuckles asked. The whole room could be armed."

"I'll think of something, okay." Tails said anxiously.

As Tails looked closer at the window, he saw that there were many wires of many colors connected to Sonic's head. On the other end of the colorful wires stood a big computer with tons of buttons and switches. When Tails took a closer look at it, he identified it immediately.

"Knuckles, do you see that big computer that is hosting all of the wires connected to Sonic's head?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Knuckles responded, feeling confused.

"Well I know what it does." Tails proclaimed. "It has the power to drain memory and insert new ones, even if it was never an original memory."

Knuckles pondered on that for a moment. Then all of a sudden his eyes widened. "Then that means that-

Knuckles was cut off when the large automatic door flew open, revealing a familiar figure. Eggman.

"Get down!" Knuckles whispered.

As Tails ducked, Knuckles could hear the automatic door close.

"Eggman walked across the room with great haste, not bothering to look at Sonic once. Eggman made his way to the big computer. On the screen of the computer was the word "Transaction Complete" in great bold letters. Eggman got a small disk from the desk next to the computer and inserted it into the big computer. In no time, the screen started to show a model of Sonic. Soon, the screen switch to Sonic's body to a large bar that was filing up slowly.

"What should we do?" Asked Tails frantically.

"You tell me!" Knuckle responded.

"Hopefully things don't get worse." Tails said.

As if on cue, a robot flew into the room at full speed.

"Sir, the Fox and the Echidna have escaped. Shall we initiate lock down?" The robot asked.

With an irritated expression on his face, Eggman turned to the robot.

"Fine, but if you do manage to catch them, bring them back here, dead or alive." Eggman said

"Should we send Metal Sonic?" The robot asked.

"Yes. Metal will do the job." Eggman said.

With that, the robot burst out of the room at top speed.

"Tails, we have to get out of here." Knuckle said.

"Wait, what about Sonic?" Tails asked confused.

"We have to go. Knuckles said. If we don't get out in time, then we're going to get caught again."

Knuckles grabbed Tails's arm, but Tails held back.

"No! Tails shouted. I'm not leaving without Sonic!"

Knuckles got in close.

"Look Tails, Sonic would agree with me. Knuckles said. If we stay here, then Eggman will have us and Sonic!"

Tails hesitated. The thought of leaving Sonic behind after already losing him once was too much for him, but Knuckles was right. If they did stay here, then they would be back in chains again.

..."Okay. Let's go." Tails said

Knuckles and Tails took off through the old computer room, looking for an exit. Soon, they found a long corridor at the end of the room. It was their only way to go now. Before Tails went through the corridor, Tails looked back. He saw Eggman standing by the lifeless body of Sonic. "I will come back for you Sonic."

Tails took off down the corridor. They ran, and ran, and ran. Soon they came to a door. It was a big metal door. The problem was that the door was locked.

"Okay Knuckles, we've made it this far. Tails said. What now?"

"Save your words Tails, I know what to do." Said Knuckles.

With one punch, the mighty metal door was immediately busted. On the other side of the door, there was a black biplane, something oddly similar to the tornado, but it was something Tails could fly. Unfortunately, there were about 20 armed robots blocking the way to the biplane.

"Tails, get to that biplane!" Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles didn't have to say it twice. Tails flew over the robots, dodged the laser fire from the dozens of robots, and landed in the black biplane's cockpit. Then, he looked around for an activation switch. Then he saw it. It was a tall, red lever connected to the gotten of the biplane. Tails pulled it.

The biplane stuttered, then started up. It started rolling towards the end of the hanger.

"Come on Knuckles, I'm all set!" Tails said.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was fighting of all the robots. He smashed most of the robots, but with each destroyed robot, 2 more would take it's place. Then, he made a dash for the biplane. Then just as he was about to jump into the biplane, a bloodcurdling yell rigged throughout the looked over and saw Knuckles clutching his left arm and screaming in pain.

"Knuckles!"

Tails quickly stuck his arm out and took Knuckles's right arm. The biplane was gaining speed now, and they were rapidly approaching the end of the hanger. Knuckles starting to black out now and started to let go of Tails's hand.

"No!" Tails grabbed Knuckles arm with 2 hands, and pulled him into the passenger seat. Then Tails turned around to see the end of the hanger less than 50 feet away. He pulled on the joystick, only to find out that the biplane was not pulling , the biplane plummeted. It fell off the hanger and plummeted down to the Cliffside below.

"Come on! Come on!" Tails said while pulling on the joystick as hard as he could. The propellers were smoking, the flaps were damaged and the biplane would just not pull up. Then, out of the blue, the biplane started to shake, then slowly pull up. But it looked like they weren't going to make it. They were falling to the ground fast and they didn't have a lot of time left. They were almost leveled but they were so close to the ground too. They were just about to hit the ground. Tails close his eyes, but nothing happened. He still heard the engine of the biplane and felt the breeze in his hair. He opened his eyes , and he was in the air, above the mountains, and away from the base. The plane must have pulled up in time. They were free again. But this was no time to celebrate. He had fly to South Island, where he could find a safe place he and Knuckles could stay while they make a plan. He turn around. Knuckles was unconscious. His left arm was bleeding badly. He had to get to South Island and fast.

For once, things seemed like it was going to be alright. But Tails knew, that this was only the beginning.

To Be Continued...

Edited on 07/06/2016


End file.
